The invention relates to a coupling part for a plug connector arrangement.
Releasable plug connector arrangements having a coupling part and a plug-in part, which can be plugged one into the other, are used for connecting pipes and hoses, for example in lines for liquid or compressed air. By virtue of the plug-in part being plugged into the receptacle of the coupling part, it is possible to produce a fluid-tight connection between the plug-in part and the coupling part, and locking elements are used in order to secure the plug-in part in the receptacle. Utility Model DE 86 24 767 U1, in this context, proposes the use of a locking plug having two legs and a cross-piece connecting the two legs. The locking plug can be introduced laterally into the receptacle through slots in the coupling part and, in a locking position, it engages behind undercuts of the plug-in part and thus secures the latter axially in the receptacle. If the plug-in part is to be released then a screwdriver or some other suitable tool is used to grip the locking plug in the region of the cross-piece and pull it laterally out of the receptacle. As a result, the legs of the locking plug spread apart and thus release the plug-in part.
A disadvantage with the known coupling part is that it is difficult to handle, since it requires the use of an additional tool. Moreover, for the purpose of moving the locking elements into their release position, a sufficient amount of space has to be available in the lateral direction in order for the locking elements, in the form of the legs of the locking plug, to be pulled laterally out of the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,934 and 3,709,528 disclose coupling parts for plug connector arrangements, the coupling parts each having an actuating element which can be moved relative to the coupling part. By virtue of the actuating element being moved, locking elements can be moved, counter to a resilient restoring force, into a release position, in which they are spaced apart from one another to a greater extent than in the locking position. These coupling parts have a comparatively complicated construction.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a coupling part of the type mentioned in the introduction so that it has a simple construction and is easy to handle.